Chirp for me
by Bravo Tango
Summary: Kotori forgot something in the club-room. But when she came back to get it, she gets dragged into some... extracurricular activities.


**Hello and welcome to a NicoTori pairing.**

 **Not much change so let's get this started.**

"Blah" — Speech

 _'Blah'_ — Thoughts

[ Blah ] — Text

* _Blah_ * — Sound effects in speech

 **(Blah)** — Author's notes

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Love Live! School Idol Project.**

* * *

Kotori, Umi, and Honoka are walking down the streets when Kotori suddenly gasps; she digs around her bag to look for something. "Oh no, it's not here."

"What's wrong?" Umi asks.

"I forgot my sketchbook back at the club room." Kotori walks in the opposite direction. "I'll go get it."

"Do you want us to come with you?" The blunette asks.

"It's alright. I'm just going to get the sketchbook so no need for all of us to come back. Just go on without me."

Honoka waves at Kotori, "Well, call us when you get home 'kay?"

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Kotori waves at her friends as she gets farther away from them.

. . . . . . . . . .

 _Club Room_

Opening the door, Kotori checks the room to look for the sketchbook; it was on the table. _'Ah, there it is.'_ She walks over and grabs the book. When she was about to put the sketchbook in her bag, she hears footsteps outside; Kotori jolts and drops her bag. Luckily the contents in her bag didn't spill out completely, but she can hear the footsteps getting closer.

She pushed her bag under the table and frantically looked around the room. She saw the closet and silently scurried over there. She got in and closed the door as quietly as she can. She then tries to calm herself by taking deep but quiet breaths. _'Wait, why am I hiding?'_

Just as she was about to open the door to get out, three figures walked in the room; it was Eli, Nozomi, and Nico. The first two walked to the front of the table while Nico closed the door behind them. As the twin-tailed followed them, she hesitated but quickly made her way to the other two. Kotori sighed in relief; it was just them. She was about to open the closet door again but she heard a smack.

Kotori peeked through a small in the closet and gasped; Nico has one hand grabbing Nozomi's butt and her other hand groping Eli's breast from behind. The petite teen is shoving her tongue down Nozomi's throat. Kotori's face was flushed crimson at the sight and she looks down. _'They always seem really close, but to think they are that close?'_

Kotori heard a gasp and she looks up to see that Nico and Nozomi have separated and Nico looks at Eli as if she was waiting for something. It didn't take long before Eli tilts her head down and captured Nico's lips in a kiss. Kotori can see bulges on their cheeks as their lips battled for dominance. The hidden teen can feel heat all over her body; it could be the closet or how all three of the seniors are mashed together trying to have as much contact as possible.

This time she gets to see Nico and Eli tug away from their intimate kiss. Nico finally talks after all of that, "Lay on the table Nozomi." The violet-haired teen complies and lays supine on the table. Nico walks over and leans over Nozomi. She puts both of her hands on Nozomi's breast and gropes them which elicit a moan from Nozomi. Nico then trails her hands all the way down to her skirt. She reached inside the skirt and tugged something off; it was Nozomi's teal panties.

Nico balled up her trophy and backed off to look at Eli. "Stand there and bend over." The blonde walks to the edge and bends over. She is now pressed flush against Nozomi with their tits docking each other. This time, Nico reached under Eli's skirt to pull down her blue panties; the blonde raises her legs one at a time to allow Nico to get her prize.

Now Nico has her hands full. "I'll be keeping these since it'll be part of your punishment. Now get top on Nozomi." The table creaks as Eli climbs up and settles down on Nozomi. Nico takes her bag and puts it on the table. She puts in the panties and digs around in her bag; she takes out a book and a couple pieces of cloth.

"Eli, raise your hips." Nico flipped both of their skirts up to expose their bare skin. She grabs the blonde's hips and slowly pushed down until their clitorises are nestled against each other. Eli and Nozomi gasp at the contact. She grabs the pieces of cloth and walked to where their heads are. First, she wraps one of the cloths around Nozomi's eyes. Secondly, she does the same for Eli and then she pushes Eli's head very close to Nozomi's. Finally, she arranges the duo's hands to grasp each other.

Nico walks back to where their crotches are facing and sits down on the chair. She picks up the book and began reading. While all this was going on, Kotori starting to pant. She shouldn't be here, yet it's thrilling to watch these two teens being dominated. Back to the seniors, it seems all Nico is doing is just reading the book. Nico licks one of her fingertip and probe their clits; the duo moaned at the touch.

For 30 minutes Nico would do this every time she needs to turn a page. By now Eli and Nozomi are a shivering and moaning mess. It seems that Nozomi was the first to crack. "I'm sorry I stained your jacket."

"Mnn." Nico is still looking at the book. "It was my favorite jacket you know?"

"I'm sorry for eating your chocolate." Eli adds in.

"I was saving it for the three of us but you ate it all by yourself. Well, I accept your apologies and now you'll have to accept my punishment."

"Please Nicocchi, we learned our lesson. We're so close."

Nico finally looks up, "Close to what?"

"...Cumming."

"Hmmm..." Nico snaps the book shut and puts it down. "Alright." She got up and put her face near their cores. She slid her tongue from Nozomi's slit all the way up to Eli's.

"Nicocchi."

"Nico."

Nico buried her tongue between their clits and wiggled; that was more than enough to push them over the edge. They crashed their lips together and screamed. Their lower lips spasm and squirt copious amounts of juice onto Nico. Nico tried to drink it all, but a lot got on her face instead. Their bodies convulse as their nervous system was overloaded with pleasure.

They took a moment to recover from that orgasm. Nico stands up and walks over to them to untie the pieces of cloth. Once they look at her, Nico tilted her head and swallowed. After swallowing their juices, she looks down to see a rather cute sight. Both of them are blushing with Nozomi looking at the other direction while Eli had a fist over her mouth and looking anywhere but Nico.

Nico then buried her face on Eli's jacket to wipe away the excess liquid on her face. Of course Eli wasn't going to let it go. "Hey! It's going to stain."

Nico pulls back after her face is cleaned. "It's not going to leave a mark. Unlike my jacket."

"But that was Nozomi."

"You were the closest to me."

"But—"

"I could just stop making chocolates for you."

Eli just sighed and stopped her protests. She pushed herself off the table and helped Nozomi up. Eli coughed into her hand. "Nico can we get our * _ahem_ * underwear back?"

Nico put her stuff back in the bag. "Nope. You're still being punished."

Nozomi goes back to her persona. "Oh my, are you trying to make us go in public bare?"

Nico was relentless; she leaned forward and whispered, "Does it excite you? Knowing a gust of wind can expose you so anyone can see your pussy. If you run, your skirt would show too much. OR maybe you would like the wind going through down there?"

Nozomi's bravado cracked and she blushed at the vivid descriptions.

Nico chuckled, "Just kidding. C'mon, let's go home and finish it there."

They followed after her, "Does that mean we can get them back?"

"No."

Kotori waited until the chatter dies off, before opening the closet door. She slowly steps out and tries to rationalize what she witnessed. But it was too much and she tries to forget about it. She walks over the table to reach for her bag and makes sure everything is inside before she makes her way to the door.

She opened the door and Nico was standing there. "N-Nico!?"

"Well, well, well, would you look at that? A bird is trying to fly away." Nico stalks forward, forcing Kotori to backpedal.

"I-Um-This is—" Kotori's back hit the table.

"Shhh." Nico caresses Kotori's cheek with one of her hands and wraps her other arm around Kotori's waist to pull her toward the twin-tails. "Did you like our show?"

"I..." Kotori blushes at their proximity and tries to not look at those crimson orbs. She tries to change the subject. "How did you know I was here?"

"Hmm? Oh, I noticed one of the chairs was out of place. It also didn't help you when I saw your bag under the table." Nico was rubbing small circles on Kotori's back.

Kotori didn't say anything after that. _'What am I going to do? What can I—'_ "Eek!"

Nico has her hand on Kotori's butt. "Sorry." She chuckles. "It just looks so squeezable." Nico's eyes widen. Oh! I have a great idea. Join us."

"Eh!?"

"It'll be fun. Aren't you curious?" Nico lowers her voice. "Six hands exploring every inch of your body." Kotori's breath hitched. Nico leans forward and whisper in Kotori's ear, "Three mouths latching on any part of your body. Sucking, licking, kissing." Kotori involuntary shudders at the mental image of the seniors ravishing her body.

Nico slowly push Kotori onto the table and lowered herself near Kotori's crotch. "Would you like a preview?"

Kotori blushed crimson and covered her face with both of her hands.

Nico flipped over Kotori's skirt to see her yellow panties. She starts tracing her fingers on Kotori's thigh, eliciting a gasp. After playing around, the twin-tails gripped the panty and slowly peeled it off, showing her core to Nico. She pocketed the cloth and lowers her head to the prize.

But before Nico could go to town, Kotori's phone buzzed; she recovered and took her phone out to see both Honoka's and Umi's messages. "Eek!" Nico picked up her and spun Kotori around so she can see the messages as well.

[ Where are you right now? ]

She shakily typed out a response to them. [ I'm actually going to Nozomi's apartment to discuss costume designs with them. ]

[ Them? ]

[ Nico and Eli will be there as well. ]

[ Okay, see you tomorrow. ]

[ Likewise. ]

Nico chuckled, "Good choice." Kotori shivers as she can feel Nico's hot breath on her ear. "Well, we don't have time to waste." Nico intertwined their fingers together and lead her out. She took her phone out with her other hand and called. After a while, the call connected. "Hello? There's been a change of plans since I caught a little birdie peeping on us." Nico stared at Kotori, "So I was thinking that we should help her _soar_."

As Kotori was being led out of school, a trail of clear liquid is flowing down her thighs from this unexpected but sensational opportunity.

* * *

 **.**

 **And Fin.**

 **Hey Happy Birthday Kotori! Chirp**

 **Nico is the Panty Collector who gotta catch them all.  
**

 ** **Now I had this idea around the time I started FanFiction so I've been holding it in for a long time. It feels great to finally make this story as I can finally let it go.****

 ** **Thanks for reading****

 ** **Constructive criticisms are appreciated****

 ** **Bravo Tango out.****


End file.
